Torn and Caught in Love
by Teen Warrior
Summary: Garfield Logan is unsure who he loves as his wedding aproaches... please read and review you won't be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story unlike my other ones. This is a tragedy, a romantic tragedy inspired by Adele's **_**Someone Like You.**_** BTW, I am a big Raven fan. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, and if I did, there would be a better ending. This takes place 15 years later, so Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra are 31, Robin is 32, Starfire 33, and Cyborg is 35. Enjoy weeping.**

Chapter One: A Sad Encounter

Raven stifled a sob as she looked at the calendar. _One week. _One week until Beast Boy [now known as Changeling or Gar] and Terra's wedding. No one knew how Terra got her powers back but apparently she did. Raven loved him, but she couldn't start a relationship with a guy who was going to get married. She remembered when he was the Beast, when he went into her mind with Cyborg uninvited [she was so mad at him then], and when he comforted her when that traitor Malchior was vanquished. Delightful memories she cherished all these years. Terra was okay, but when it came to guys she was a bit clingy and liked to take "romantic walks" to the mall where Gar would buy her stuff.

_I'll skip the wedding and listen to Adele._ Raven thought, joking on that last part. Meditating helped a little and so did her friend Jinx. She came once in awhile and they would talk and laugh, just like old times. Raven didn't go out of her small, comfortable apartment much but a couple of times in the week she'd walk out to the park and look at the moon. Raven would never forget his emerald eyes and his big smile. He was a great friend to be with and an amazing teammate. _I guess I need to take a walk now._

Garfield looked out at the moon. He sighed and continued to ponder at his sudden unhappiness. All he told Terra was he didn't feel so good and went back to his house and Terra to hers and skipped the movie date. She seemed a bit disappointed but left and told him to call her if he needed anything. Having Terra as a fiancée was fine with him but when she begged him to buy her things he had to buy them. What else could he do? It was a lot of pressure on him. All his friends expected him to be a good husband. The wedding was in a week. Gar wasn't exactly thrilled to be wearing a tux but it would be worth it. Wouldn't it?

_I need a walk. _Gar thought as he stared outside. But where? He could always go to Cy's place, or Robin's. Raven's? She was a comforting friend, but he hadn't seen much of her lately. _Think Garfield! What other places? _The comic book store, the mall, food court, anywhere. Gar's face lit up. A smile, larger and meaningful than he had felt in awhile, was on his face. Or…

Raven walked to the park and looked at the sky. She felt a lot better than she had in a long time. She sat on a bench and gazed skywards and then at the city. The wooden bench, for some reason, gave her comfort. Raven didn't even notice a certain green-skinned man sit next to her.

"Do you come here often?" a familiar voice asked.

Raven tried to look at the man but his face was in the shadows of a large oak tree.

"Do I know you?" She asked in response.

The man chuckled, and Raven thought it sounded nice even though this man was a stranger. "I would hope you did, Rae."

Raven gasped. "Gar? Is that you?"

Gar laughed. "Yup, in the flesh! So where have you been? Haven't seen you in a long time!"

Raven's face reddened. "Well, I was…busy." she lied in a monotone voice.

Gar studied her face. "With what? Or… with who?" He grinned mischievously seeing her blushing face.

Raven punched his arm lightly. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't really need one anyways." Raven muttered, which was also a lie. She liked him for a lot of things, but being snoopy was one of his flaws. Raven was really surprised seeing him at the park. She didn't expect this at all.

"You still didn't answer my first question, Rae. Do you come here often?" Gar's childish face was replaced with a serious one.

"First of all, would it kill you to say Raven? And I come here once in awhile, not all the time." Raven answered. "Do you?"

Gar sighed and looked at the moon. "Well, I came here because I haven't been feeling so good."

"Why, can I heal you?" Raven asked. But she knew the answer. Terra. Raven's empathy didn't fail her yet. He felt confused and awkward but a little relieved. Maybe because he was away from her for the time being.

"You of all people should know, Rae. Talking to you helps though. When I first saw her I was a lovesick puppy. Now that I'm older I know that maybe I rushed to the engagement. Between you and me, I… I'm not sure I love her, Raven. I need your advice and help. What should I do?" Gar pleaded with a confused look on his face.

Raven looked at the ground. Part of her wanted to say,_ Dump her! I love you more than she does!_ _The girl wastes your credit card on things she throws away the next day. _But looking at his face Raven wasn't sure what to tell the changeling. Then she knew.

"Follow your heart, Gar. It may sound useless to you, but I promise some good will come out of it."

**Wow isn't this good? Aren't you gonna review this and tell me what you think? Huh? Huh? Jk if you want I would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hiya my fans! This is a person who wonders if her readers cried when reading the first chapter. So tell me whatcha think and if there's something wrong don't be afraid to say anything!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans btw. I do own this story so don't take it or else!*gives evil eye***

Chapter 2: Realization

Garfield sat on the couch munching on chips and watching T.V. _Heh heh, I'm actually a couch potato! _he chuckled to himself. _Terra would laugh and hug me while Raven would roll her eyes and say a sarcastic comment. Oh those violet eyes. Whoa Gar, _Gar thought in a panic as he sat up instantly. _You didn't just comment on Rae's eyes, didya? _He shook his head. Not possible. No. No. No. NO. NO!

Gar groaned. He couldn't love Raven. He was going to get married to the most beautiful girl in the world. _Raven. No_, Gar thought. _Terra. _But he kept on thinking about Raven. _Raven. I can't love her. She can't love me, hey the girl can't love without showing emotion, which result in a catastrophe! Rae can't 'cause she'd blow stuff up. And…_ Gar was lost in thought. He remembered those times when they were Teen Titans. Gar and Cy in Raven's mind meeting her emotions and her giant, evil, red daddy. Raven's heart broken by Malchior when he showed his true colors. Afterwards she hugged him. HUGGED him. It didn't seem natural, not obvious, but…it was nice. Gar admitted he had a small crush on her then, but all that disappeared when Terra came. She was beautiful and nice and caring and liked his jokes and ate his tofu dogs. Raven? Well she of course didn't feel the same when Terra came. Raven didn't trust her, like her, or even give the slightest acknowledgement to that she existed. Raven had slowly faded in the background and no one noticed. No one.

All he knew was, she helped him a bit. He was relieved that she was there with him and Gar liked the advice. After that Raven went back to her apartment and left Gar pondering at what she had said.

Raven yawned as she woke up. She didn't feel like getting up, making and eating breakfast, and changing into her usual clothes. Raven's usual clothes now were a black sweatshirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Her small room just had a purple bed, and black dresser, dark purple walls, and candles on her small white desk in a corner. There was a small walk-in closet containing her old leotard and cloak, some coats, and two dresses she owned and didn't wear. Raven got them as a birthday gift from Starfire and Nightwing.

_Gar. I wonder how he feels about our conversation last night. I hope he doesn't see me as…an intrusion in his path to marriage. _Raven wondered. She would've visited him but Raven had a feeling Terra wouldn't take too kindly to that. "'Oh so now you've rejoined the world just to steal Gar away from me? Oh no way, sista!'" Raven mimicked Terra. She smirked a little and got up to make herbal tea and waffles.

After her waffles and herbal tea Raven meditated for 2 hours. She wanted to consult her emotions because Raven herself was confused about what she felt. Raven felt relaxed when the pointy-eared jokester revealed himself. He made quite an appearance. Gar had clearly worked out and had worn a plain white T-shirt and black jeans. Those emerald eyes froze her every time he looked at her. Raven blushed at the thought and then tried to put on a straight face.

"If a journey into my mind can't solve my problems, nothing will." Raven said. She pulled out her mirror and stared at it. She was instantly thrust in her mind where her emotions were waiting for her.

"Well, it's about TIME you showed up." Brave, her green-cloaked emotion yelled. "Affection was driving me insane 'cause you finally figured out you were in love with that green bean."

Affection giggled. "Well, sorry! But it's such a sweet love story!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't like him! Gar's going to get married anyways so there isn't a chance that I will…have a relationship with him."

"HA! So you DO have feelings for him! I KNEW IT!" Affection cheered in victory. She kept doing this happy dance around Raven which was really starting to annoy her.

"STOP! Okay, if I admit it will you stay calm?" Raven asked Affection. She nodded and sat down.

"…Fine. I do have feelings for him but it's too late anyways." Raven reluctantly answered.

"SQEE!" Affection blurted out, and then covered her mouth when Raven glared at her.

Happy snorted. "It's about time you answered that question. 'Cause when you're near him you're all…well, what Affection just did." Happy pointed at Affection.

"This is a waste of time." Raven groaned and left her mind.

Gar walked around with Terra at the mall. He couldn't avoid her if he tried. She was clinging to his arm and pulling him towards shops to try on outfits that didn't really suit her. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey Gar! Look at this! Doesn't this look good on me?" Terra asked as she put on a white jacket. The jacket itself was okay, but if you're wearing bright orange pants and a yellow T-shirt it doesn't work.

"Um, yeah it does. Listen, I'm gonna go to the video game store so…" Gar replied, backing out of the store slowly.

"WAIT! You can't just leave me here. Please, Garfield? Just a little longer and we'll go to the video game store." Terra begged, putting on puppy eyes.

Gar sighed. "Alright, Terra. I'll wait." Gar mumbled, defeated.

Terra beamed. "Thanks!" She game him a quick peck on the cheek.

The video game store…so close yet so far. He was longing for it and something else. As Terra went into the changing room to try on another outfit, he changed into a raven and flew to his house.

Once he got there, he decided to take a walk to the park again. _Is it too late? _Gar checked his watch. _9:30. Man, I spent 6 hours at the mall with Terra. I would sue her if she wasn't my fiancée. Oh snap! I'll just go. She wouldn't find me there. _Gar thought, annoyed as he grabbed a jacket and headed to the park without a thought about Terra.

Raven grimaced as she took long strides to the park. Her black hood was on and her hands in her jeans pockets. The wind gently picked the debris off the sidewalk as she stalked by. Raven was irritated at the 3 emotions she had spoken to and the way they had acted. Especially Affection. _Do I seriously feel that way towards him? Why? And at this time? This can't be happening. No way. Never. _The half-demon grew frustrated at her dilemna. A stop sign was quickly encased in black energy and exploded, making nearby pedestrians alarmed and scared. Raven glanced back at the "scene of the crime" and realized what she had done. _Oh great. Not only do I love Gar, but things explode when I think of him. Fudge! _

She quickly looked up and found herself at the park. Raven walked towards her favorite bench, near a tree. She smiled at the memory of Gar next to her last night. It was nice to know that another living being wanted to spend time with her. Raven breathed in the outdoor scent. She felt relaxed and comfortable being outdoors with nature around her. That was one trait Raven and Gar shared.

Someone snickered. "Well, isn't our favorite half-demon herself, Raven Roth!"

Raven nearly jumped off the bench in surprise but controlled herself. In her monotone voice, she said, "Hello, Garfield."

Gar pouted. "I didn't surprise you? Man, that's what I was going for!" He paused, then grinned. "But I did scare you, right?"

"No."

"Yeah."

"No.

"C'mon, I SO did!"

"No!"

The two smiled at each other. It was nice and slightly bittersweet to know nothing had changed between both of them. They looked at the sky and saw many stars shining brightly along with the moon smiling at the ex-superheroes knowingly. Suddenly a shooting star passed the moon and danced around the stars.

Gar gasped. "Hey, it's a bombing star!"

Raven rolled her eyes at his mistake but secretly thought it was funny. "No, it's a shooting star. Bombing star? Really? Too much violent video games, Gar."

"Well sorry -It-All! Lay off the sarcasm Rae, it's a special day in 6 days for me." Gar replied, although he didn't sound excited.

Raven wasn't sure what to say. "So…just make a wish."

Gar put a puzzled look on his face. "What should I wish for?"

"I…I'm not sure. Why not something you really want?"

"Hmm…dunno. Hey, I know now!" Gar closed his eyes and murmered something so Raven couldn't hear. _Show me who I love._

"Did you make a wish?" Raven asked, trying to sound disinterested.

_Show me who I love._

Gar grinned. "Yup! Sure did."

_Show me who I love._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's me again! I'm not sure what to do with this so I will accept and consider suggestions from those few fans I have. ;D Thanks for being awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned the Teen Titans, but apparently I don't :'[.**

Chapter 3:Memories

Raven smiled a little as she stared at the ceiling, thinking of the green changeling. She felt Happy bouncing around and Affection doing her annoying 'SQUEE!' sound. Thinking of that precious moment made it a lot worse. Raven's new radio didn't even last a week. Her powers were in a frenzy and it was a bit harder to control them but her meditating and training made her stronger. It was fine for now and so far only the radio didn't make it. Raven didn't even want to know what was going on inside her mind so she didn't bother using her mirror. The empath got up and walked to the kitchen. However, Raven didn't expect Starfire and Cyborg to be in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hello, Friend Raven! It is most glorious to see you again!" Starfire greeted Raven as she walked in the kitchen only to be given a bone-crushing hug from Starfire. Raven winced and eventually yelped a little.

"Yo, Star, give the girl some space. We just snuck into her house. I think she wants to know why." Cyborg said, waving at Raven. He was making a breakfast buffet. _Well, if Cyborg uses as much ingredients as he did when we were Teen Titans, now I definitely need to go to the grocery store today, _Raven grimaced.

Raven massaged her stomach. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Why are you here? Who's been through my cabinets? Where's Nightwing?" Raven asked. **[A/N If you notice I used who, what, when, where, why, and how. Dunno why, felt like it. -_-'] **

"Um, spare key, Nightwing's files, wanted to see you since we lost contact, me, and he's watching his kids." Cyborg answered, focusing on his creation.

"Oh yes, Friend Raven! Dick -Nightwing- is taking care of our bumgorfs, Tom and Josie. They are twins and most wonderful and adorable." Starfire piped in happily.

"Congrats, Star." Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"Anyways, how come we barely see you anymore? Dude, we all missed your sarcasm and whatnot. Yo, man, seriously, I could NOT stand Terra and B.B. makin' kissy faces at each other. It is -and was- disgusting!" Cyborg said, raising his voice a little. "Well, waffles are done. Gather 'round the table, y'all!"

The table was small, round, and dark brown. Luckily, it had room for the 3 of them. Anyone could be amazed at how the metal man had prepared breakfast. On the table, there wasn't a spare space for even a fly. There were waffles, syrup, herbal tea for Raven, milk, eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, fruit, forks, knives, and 3 empty plates. Even Raven had to admit that it looked really appetizing. And, of course, there was mustard for Starfire. **[A/N Seriously what's with the mustard on everything?]**

Starfire bit into a waffle. "It is most scrumptious, Friend Cyborg!" she complimented as she poured more mustard on her waffle.

"Alright, I think you need to give me an update on what's been happening. I want to know everything." Raven demanded as she drank some herbal tea.

Cyborg looked at Starfire. "Okay, you deserve it. Ever since you left when you were 20, we weren't catchin' bad guys as fast and it was hard to adapt without your powers. To make things easier, I agreed to design better prison cells to hold the criminals captive. After that, villains didn't escape anymore and Slade just disappeared. That's when the Teen Titans disbanded. We still live in the Tower, except for you, which I would like to know why." Cyborg eyed Raven before continuing his story. "Basically everything's pretty mellow. I married Sarah Simms 3 years ago and have a daughter, Natalie. As you know, Nightwing and Star got married and had those twins. Tom looks like his dad but has Star's eyes and he messes with my baby. My T-Car baby. And Josie's got Nightwing's eyes and her mom's hair. Man, those to do crazy things ever since they learned how to fly. They're both 4 and Natalie's 3. My little girl looks like her mom except she's got my eyes! Well, the color of my human eye. So B.B. and Terra are gonna have a wedding soon. Um…5 days? I think they'd want you to come, Rae. Anyways it's your turn to tell your story." Cyborg said.

Raven didn't want to tell her story. She remembered it to the second. A day she never wanted to relive. Then she lost herself in memory.

_Flashback_

_Raven's POV_

_I was getting some herbal tea and reading my book at the same time. I was the only one in the common room when I saw two figures outside running. I was curious about their identity and figured they were just teenagers. I could sense their emotions. One was happily in love and the other was happy but not deeply in love like the other. The person had some sort of plan, none of it good from what I could tell._

_I went through the walls and quietly followed them. The two figures, now recognizable, were Beast Boy and Terra. They had sat on the shore and didn't notice me hovering nearby. Terra was laughing and Beast Boy held her in his loving gaze. I started to feel a new emotion inside of me. I wouldn't know what it was until much later. At first they skipped rocks together and Beast Boy shared lame jokes. But then…I saw something that I felt like crying about for days. Terra had kissed him first. It looked small at first but then she put her arms around his neck. Then he kissed her back. He had one arm around her waist and the other on her back. _

_I remember making a sound and they must have heard me because when they stopped kissing I went through the walls and into my room. I locked the door and jumped into my bed. First nothing, then trembling, and then I finally cried. Not too loudly though. I had to keep a reputation for being emotionless. It felt like hours and I bet it was. Subconsciously, I started packing as if I were about to leave forever. My cloaks, leotards, boots, spell books, that dumb chicken Beast Boy won me at the carnival, everything I could. Then I heard his voice. His kind, innocent, voice._

"_Raven? We were wondering if you wanted to watch _Wicked Scary 3 _with us since you're not doing anything. Or at least I don't think so." Beast Boy called out, his voice slightly muffled by the door. I felt a lump in my throat, and I made a sound as if I was about to cry._

"_Raven? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked. At that moment I was done packing. I quickly wrote a note that stated my resignation._

_I put on my hood and opened the door. Beast Boy yelped in surprise as he saw me and took a couple steps back to give me some room. Then he noticed the suitcase. Finally whatever brains he had started to work._

"_You're not leaving, are you Rae?" Beast Boy asked. He was taller than me now and his voice was slightly deeper but still managed to sound childish. _

_I sneered at him. "What does it look like to you, you dope? Of course I am. You didn't think I'd stay her forever did you? It was about time anyways." I didn't know what made me say that but he shrank away in fear. I noticed he was a bit sad and my expression softened. I reached out to hug him and he hugged me back. _

"_Take care, Beast Boy. Have a good life." I whispered. Then I released him and teleported away._

_End Of Flashback_

Raven looked at Starfire and Cyborg. "I wasn't feeling as if my life had a purpose and that Trigon incident kind of shook me." Raven lied. Terra and Gar's kiss made her resign. And that emotion was jealousy.

They didn't look like they really bought her answer but they ended the subject altogether. The former superheroes ate the rest of breakfast in silence.

After awhile, Cyborg stood. "It's best if me and Star leave. Thanks for letting us stay, Raven. Keep in touch!" Cyborg said and left with Star after they hugged her goodbye.

_Not letting you feelings go can be a pain. _Raven thought sadly and a light bulb exploded.

Garfield Logan had never felt so…incomplete.

He started naming things he had. An enormous fortune, a decent place, great friends, a pretty fiancée, many video games and video game stations, T.V., a vegetarian chef that came three times a day, a cat that hates hoses, and a great life in the city. Gar, the wiry green changeling, was lost. Most people would say Gar had a really blessed life. So why did he feel like there was something missing?

_Well, there is that slight problem with me possibly being in love with Raven, but why would I like a girl whose my total opposite? Weirdness! Why does it __always __have to be the young and handsome funny guy? _Gar thought. He was stumped. Gar soaked in the silence of his house and was deep in thought. _Huh, so this is how Raven feels when she meditates. _He was about to close his eyes and take a nap when his phone rang.

"AAHHHH!" Gar screamed. The phone kept ringing right beside him. He noticed it was just his phone and blushed. Gar answered the phone.

"Hey Gar! Wanna go have fun at my place? I've got a cheese pizza and I rented a movie!" Terra said.

"Oh, um…sorry I'm busy. My cat, Pacman, is sick so I need to stay here with him until he's all better." Gar lied. Pacman was fine, hissing at hoses as usual.

"Aw…hope he gets better. Hey, why don't we hang at your place?" Terra asked.

Gar cringed. "Actually, we're in Mexico."

"What?"

Gar flushed. "Um, bye Terra!" He quickly hung up the phone.

_Way to act natural, Garfield. _Gar remembered someone saying. Raven. She said that before.

_Flashback_

_Gar's P.O.V._

_I ran. Ran, ran, ran. I remember thinking, _Robin's gonna kill me!_ He probably was. I ran through the hallways looking back if Robin was anywhere nearby when I bumped into Cyborg._

"_Yo, man. What-" Cyborg started to say but I quickly got up and ran. I went to the common room. _

"_What are you doing?" I heard someone say. I yelped in surprise and saw that it was just Raven. Her eyebrow was raised quizzically and she clearly demanded answerers._

_I blurted out something about wrecking the R-Cycle by putting a radio station's main channel to classical music. I tried to change it but it was stuck and the music wouldn't stop playing. I tried to fix it but the R-Cycle fell apart in the process. When I was done Robin stormed in._

"_HeyRobinwhat'supI''minnocent!" I babbled._

_Raven rolled her eyes. "Way to act natural, Garfield."_

_End of Flashback._

At first he was mad but Raven [surprisingly] defended Gar saying he was just wanting to waltz with his imaginary friend. Gar laughed. It seemed like yesterday. It was a prank at first but then Gar happened to screw up. Cyborg fixed the R-Cycle but Gar had to do extra combat practice. He was sore for a week.

Raven. How could he love Raven when he was engaged to Terra?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! The latest installment of my not-so-romantic-tragedy! This one is dedicated to my number one fan, jaytennis! Love ya! P.S. I decided to use your idea!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am sorry to say that I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 4: The Not-Date

Gar lay down on his bed wearing his signature toothy grin. He was only wearing black and purple boxers. Gar was about to go to sleep when he had the craziest, insane, idea ever. _Do I have the guts to do it? Will I call her? _Gar thought. He was in a state of confusion and nervousness.

Gar hesitantly picked up his smart phone and dialed Raven's number. He wanted to hang up immediately but resisted the urge. After 7 rings Gar was ready to hang up. But unfortunately Raven picked up.

"Hello?" said a sleepy monotone voice.

Gar gulped. He took a deep breath then said, "Hi Raven. Watcha doin'?"

"Well, I was sleeping until someone called me."

Gar laughed nervously. "Yeah, well…"

"So is there a reason you called me at 1:00 in the morning?" Raven asked.

"Um, yeah there is. Since we haven't really hung out or anything I was wondering if you wanted to catch the movie Death at First Sight at 5:00? After that we can grab dinner somewhere."

"Wouldn't that tick Terra off?" Raven said.

"No. She doesn't know."

"Figures. You just had to call me this early, huh?"

"Sorry."

"…Fine Gar. Meet you at the movie theater." Raven replied. She hung up.

"YESSSS!" Gar cheered.

He started to wish he hadn't said that because his neighbors banged on his door complaining.

Raven was secretly excited. Gar had asked her out on a 'not-date' **[A/N I got that from the comics. I never read them I just got in Wikipedia.]**. It would be interesting to spend time with the changeling without worrying what Terra would think.

_Ooooh…forbidden lovers going out without a care in the world. _Affection crooned.

_Go away. No one asked you to say anything. _Raven snapped. But Affection continued.

_You know it's true. Don't you love him? The way his messy forest green hair flops? The way he looks at you with his cute, attentive dark green eyes? That little fang that peaks out of his mouth? You __know__ you __love__ him! _Affection sighed dreamily.

_What do I have to do to make you shut your mouth for eternity? _Raven replied, irritated with her purple-clad emotion.

_Well…you could kiss him. _Affection said nonchalantly. After 5 seconds she began to erupt in a fit of giggles.

_NO! What part of 'he's going to get married' don't you understand? Gar's not even my type. _Raven said hastily.

_Right. Well, haven't you heard of opposites attract? Don't you read girl magazines? _

_No. _

_What about _Galactic Girls_? _Star-Eyed Ladies? _C'mon girl! What's wrong with you?_

_Apparently an emotion who is obsessed with girl magazines._

_Ha ha. Very funny. Anyways you'd better get some beauty rest. It's 4:00, Sarcasm Queen._

Raven grumbled unhappily about her lovey-dovey emotion as she closed her eyes and drifted to a deep, blissful sleep.

After 4 more hours of sleep Raven got up and made herself some herbal tea to start the day off. She couldn't help but wonder why Gar would actually want her company. Raven had to find something casual yet not creepy to wear. She walked back to her room and tried to find something. After 45 minutes she settled on black skinny jeans and a navy blue T-shirt along with white tennis shoes. Raven was slightly nervous as she walked out the door and climbed into her black car 9 hours later.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Gar quickly pulled on ripped jeans, black converse, and a red shirt. He had overslept and woke up only 30 minutes before his "date" with Raven. He hadn't been asleep that long, he just woke up from his nap. Gar asked her to hang out with him because he wanted to see if Raven was the one for him. Sure opposites attracted, but was that the case for Raven and him?

Gar jumped into his 2012 Lamborghini Aventador quickly. _If I miss it and she actually goes, she will KILL me! _Gar thought in a panic. He passed the Tower and remembered his time as a Titan. _Those were the good old days, _Gar thought happily. _Where I played pranks, hung out with my friends, and-_

"HEY YA FREAK! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" a bald fat man yelled at poor Gar as he swerved at the last minute before his car almost hit the man's Mercedes Benz. Gar cursed at the man like a sailor and focused on the road. **[A/N Haven't we all been there?] **Gar drove to the movie theater where an anxious Raven stood in front of. Raven looked beautiful in her clothes, although she was dressed simply in street clothes.

"Hiya Rae! How ya doing?" Gar asked as he approached Raven. She turned towards him and answered.

"Fine Gar. So why did you want to do this?" Raven asked curiously.

"Uh 'cause I wanted to hang with a friend?"

"Why not Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing, or Terra?"

"Because Cy always kicks my butt at video games, Star wants me to baby-sit when I come over to the Tower, Nightwing's a stiff, and Terra is…busy helping the elderly." Gar answered, lying about Terra.

"Okay then. Let's go see Death at First Sight then. One more question." Raven said clearing her throat.

"Fire away."

"Why a horror movie?"

Gar smiled warmly. "Because I love horror movies. C'mon! I'll pay for the tickets and the popcorn!" he answered as he ran to the ticket booth.

"Very well, Gar. But I'm paying for lunch!" Raven yelled after him. Gar heard her sigh and run towards him.

Gar and Raven found seats in the theater as the lights dimmed. The theater was filled with some teens and young adults. Most were couples giggling quietly and kissing afterwards.

The movie began. It was about a young woman who fell in love with a murderer who just escaped from prison. She finally asks him out and he agrees. Their date takes place in her house and it just happens she's rich. She fell for him but he has little feelings for her and only cares about her money. After 3 dates (during those he cheats on her and kills 5 women viciously) they go to her room where he slowly kills her. First he gouges out her eyes and chews them. Gar noticed Raven flinched and tried to put his arm around her. She glared and he resisted the urge. Then he chops her legs out and hits her with them. Raven trembled slightly when this happened. Blood soaked the floor. Then he sliced her head open and pulled out her brain. Raven jumped and Gar's arms immediately were around her. She buried her face in his shoulder so she wouldn't see what was going to happen next. The murderer took the brain and left. After that the police try to find out who did it. The last scene showed another woman confronting the man and asking him out. He agrees with a devilish grin.

The credits started to show and it turns out it was a true story. Raven stood up to leave with Gar in her wake,

"Hey Rae! Are you alright? Sorry it scared you." Gar called out.

Raven paused long enough for Gar to catch up to her. "No. I'm fine. That was just very…disturbing." she said in her monotone voice.

Gar chuckled. "Yeah it was. Now it's time for lunch."

"Where are we going?"

"Just get in your car and follow me. It's a surprise.

Raven stopped her car at an Italian pizza place overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful view. The restaurant was a white and blue building that had tables for couples to sit and admire the view on the cliff. The cliff looked sturdy and it had a dark blue rail to keep anyone from falling.

Raven saw Gar approach her. He was grinning. Gar took her hand and pulled her inside. Raven started to miss her cloak. It could've helped to hide her blushing face.

"Hey Luigi how's it goin'? We'll have a cheese pizza." Gar said.

"Ciao, Signor Garfield. Would you like any drinks or sides?" the mustached man asked.

Gar looked at Raven. "Want a salad?"

"Sure.

"2 salads and 2 Cokes."

"Will that be it?"

"Yeah."

"That will be $30.87, Signor Garfield."

Raven dug in her pocket for cash. "I'll pay Gar. You paid for that movie and the popcorn and I'll pay for dinner. It's only fair."

"Nah. It's okay, Rae. I don't play fair." Gar winked as he paid his Italian friend.

The two former heroes found a table outside. They were the only ones there.

"So, did you like my shoulder in the theater?" Gar asked hoping to embarrass Raven. He did.

"Very funny, Gar. It was just plain gruesome. I am disgusted in your taste of movies."

"Gee, thanks." Gar only picked that movie because he was hoping he'd get that reaction from Raven.

"You feel…weird."

"Excuse me?"

"Your emotions. They're all confused and…stuff." Raven muttered. She didn't want to say the 'stuff' out loud.

"Oh right." Gar gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah well…" he started to go into the restaurant. "I'll get our Cokes and salad. Be back in a bit, Rae!"

"Weirdo." Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

_You know what that peculiar emotion is, don't ya, Rae-Rae? _Affection giggled.

_Why do you always have to come at the worst possible moment? _Raven groaned inwardly.

_I dunno Raven! I guess I'm just great like that. Nice reaction in the movie theater, btw. _Affection teased.

_It's his fault! That was a gruesome movie! _Raven defended herself.

_He _loves _you back! When you kiss him make sure you do it right. Look, he's coming. Good luck! _Affection advised.

"Here you go Raven!" said the happy changeling.

"Thanks." Raven answered curtly, accepting her salad and Coke.

"It's a nice view don't you think?"

"Yeah." Raven said. "It's a breathtaking view."

"It's beautiful." Gar said. But he wasn't admiring that view. He was admiring the view across from him.

"Hey Raven? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead."

"Do you-" Gar was interrupted by Luigi.

"Pizza's here, signor and signora. Enjoy!" Luigi exclaimed and he quickly left.

Gar and Raven took a slice of the cheese pizza. It was the most delicious pizza they had ever tasted.

"Wow, Gar. This is…pretty good pizza." Raven remarked. She gave Gar a small smile.

"Yeah. Can you believe people barely come here since it's in the outskirts of town?"

"People should come here. It's amazing."

They didn't speak until they finished their pizza, salad, and Coke. Gar thought it was the best date he'd ever had but Raven didn't realize it was a date.

"This is the best date ever, right Raven?" Gar said absentmindedly.

Raven reddened. "This isn't a date."

Gar realized his mistake. "Of course not! Sorry, slip of the tongue!" Gar chuckled.

Raven stood up. "I'd better go. This was nice."

"Wait! This isn't a date! This is a…not-date! C'mon Rae!" Gar pleaded as Raven walked to her car.

"Look, I don't want to mess up your marriage. Just go, Gar. Thanks for everything." Raven replied as she walked up to her car.

"Raven I-" Gar shouted but Raven drove away.

"Why do I have to be the dumped guy?" Gar mumbled. Just then he saw a crumpled piece of paper fly out of Raven's car. Luckily Gar caught it as Raven sped away.

_Garfield,_

_I don't want to intrude in your marriage. Let's just agree to put this behind us. However, I will go to your wedding if you want. _

_See you then, _

_Raven_

Gar made a half-smile. "Hey, if she doesn't hate me, then I'm good with that." he whistled happily. "I love ya, Rae…"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Review this! Next chapter will be the grand finale! Enjoy! I'm still accepting suggestions! Peace out from the teen of the town!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo it's your fave author! Hope you all are excited about this and thanks to those people who have read this. People who have read this and not reviewed, you guys are HEARTLESS! Jk! Kay it's the big wedding day and this is the last chapter. Enjoy it while it lasts! P.S. I'm not sure if a wedding's like this so be nice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am sorry to say Teen Titans isn't mine because if it was then it would never end and there would be more bbxrae moments. **

Chapter 5

_Not today, it can't be today. No! _Raven thought for the millionth time. It was already noon and she couldn't stop thinking of him. A shard of light filled her dark home. _That represents my chances with him very well, Raven thought. _Dread showed on her face and in her mind. Affection and Happy were sobbing very loudly.

_You poor, poor thing! Gar's wedding day's today! WAH! _Affection and Happy cried.

_We all knew this day would come. _Raven spat bitterly. _They're perfect for each other._

_Rae, you've gotta go and get the guy! He loves you a lot! _Affection said, wiping her tears on her cloak. _He said you guys were on a date! C'mon, Rae! He loves you and always will. Terra can't give him what you can._

_And what is that? Depression? Sarcasm? A hard life? _Raven sputtered. Her silent tears wet her pillow.

_Just put on a dress and get your BUTT OVER THERE MISSY! _Brave taunted. A couple of tears were on her cheeks as well.

_He loves you. _Timid said shyly. _And you love him. And-WAHHHH! _Timid started to bawl.

_What can I do? Go to the wedding and watch my Gar get married to some blond traitor who somehow gained her memory and powers after we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and kick her in the shins? _Raven thought in a slightly angered tone.

_Hey, that's not a bad idea. _Brave commented thoughtfully.

_BRAVE! _Raven's emotions yelled.

_Leave me alone. I'm going to the wedding for Gar. He's my friend. I have to go and my friends will realize I actually like him if I don't. Thanks for nothing, emotions. _Raven thought annoyed.

Raven wiped her eyes and got up. She went to make green tea and wondered about her green lover.

Gar hated dressing formally no matter what kind of occasion it was. He didn't care if it was his big wedding day, he didn't want to wear a tux. Nightwing and Cyborg knew this so they went to his house to get him tied up to a chair so he wouldn't run away when they put the tux on him.

"Dudes, breaking into my house is bad enough, but you two had to tie me up in a chair, huh?" Gar remarked.

"Uh-huh. Besides, how else are we going to get you in your tux?" Nightwing said, rolling his eyes.

"I've had practice breaking into houses. The other day Star and I went into Raven's house. Man, her place is creepy like her room! Did you know she still eats waffles?" Cyborg replied.

"You broke into Raven's house? Did she kill you?" Gar asked curiously.

"Nah. But she was close to." Cy answered.

"Wow! And you made it out in one piece? Impressive." Gar grinned.

"Dang it Cy! I wish I could've gone, but Star left me with the twins! Oh well, Star's taking care of them now. I guess that's my revenge." Nightwing shrugged.

Cyborg snickered. "Of course, Boy Blunder. Anyways, here's your tuxedo dude."

The sleek, black tux was being put on him as Nightwing undid the ropes and held on to Gar tightly. Grinning at his work, Cyborg ended Gar's torture with a black bowtie.

"Ugh! How did you guys make it throughout your entire wedding?" Gar grumbled unhappily.

"Our wives would KILL us if we didn't!" Cyborg and Nightwing said together.

Gar grinned. "Yeah, they would…"

Raven sighed. She had put on a satin sleeveless black dress with a silver necklace that had an amethyst stone on the chain. _This better be worth it._ Raven thought. Despite the fact that the love of her life was marrying another, she felt fine.

_I've heard that you've settled down_

_That you've found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

"Great. Out of all the songs the radio had to play today, it had to be that one. Adele's Someone Like You, huh?" Raven groaned.

_Old friend, why you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back, and hide from the light_

"Yes it is. Garfield is scared of the dark." Raven rolled her eyes.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited _

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded _

_That for me it isn't over_

"Oh c'mon. She needs to stop writing songs after she breaks up with someone. I pity her ex-boyfriends."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me I begged I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

"No. I won't let this happen to me! I will have him." Raven said, determined. She climbed into her car and drove to the church where the wedding was about to take place.

Gar anxiously paced in the church hallway. Why didn't he have the guts to tell Terra he didn't want to marry her before the wedding day? _Argh! Why am I such a chicken? _Gar thought angrily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar car park outside of the church. Raven's car.

"'Kay Gar. Act natural." Gar muttered to himself.

"Hi Rae!" he grinned cheerfully at her. Then his jaw dropped. "Ohmygodyoulookamazing!" Gar realized what he had said and blushed.

He noticed that she was slightly blushing too. "Hi Gar. You look nice." she replied in her monotone voice. Gar inwardly sighed. _I guess she only thinks of me as a friend. I'll never be good enough for her. Rae deserves someone with her IQ level._

"I'm glad you could make it." Gar said.

"Thanks. I did promise."

"Yeah. You did."

They stood around in an awkward silence. Cyborg walked up to them and whispered, "Grass Stain! The ceremony starts in 5 minutes! Get your butt over there!

"Right. See you later." Gar murmured to Raven.

"Yeah, I'll-I'll see you after." She walked away to find a seat in the front.

"Wait! Can you walk me down the aisle please?" Gar pleaded

Raven paused. "Alright. But I'm not staying in front of everyone."

Cyborg grabbed Gar's arm. "C'mon, Grass Stain. Walk down the aisle with Raven and get it done."

"Jeez, dude. I got this." Gar said as he pushed him away. The he offered his arm to Raven. "Shall we?"

Raven took his arm. The band started to play the music. The guests rose and looked at the groomsmen, bridesmaids, groom, and the bride. Kid Flash was with Jinx, Cy with Sarah, Nightwing with Star, and Aqualad with Terra. The bridesmaids wore simple yet beautiful white dresses and the groomsmen wore black suits. After Raven walked Gar to the front she teleported to the seats.

The priest started to say, "We are here today to see the union of Garfield Logan.." he turned to Gar. "that's a funny name." the guests chuckled and the priest continued. "and Terra Marakov…" and on and on. Gar got really bored. After 45 minutes, the priest said, "Do you Terra Marakov, take Garfield Logan to be your husband from this day forward, for better and for worse, for rich or for poor, and in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death has you part?"

Terra looked at Gar. "I do." she said and smiled at Gar as she held the wedding ring Dominic the ring bearer gave to her. Gar held the ring in his fist, wondering if it was too late.

Raven watched silently as the wedding continued.

"Do you, Garfield Logan, take Terra Marakov to be your wife from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, and in sickness and in health; to live and cherish from this day forward until death has you part?" the priest asked Gar.

Gar gulped and looked nervously into Terra's eyes. "I do."

"If anyone is against this matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest spoke to the crowd.

Raven couldn't take it. She tearfully left the church in a hurry. Gar looked longingly after her.

"Rae, wait!" he yelled and dropped Terra's ring. The guests gasped and looked after them. Terra wore a shocked and slightly angered expression on her face,

Raven went outside and sat on a fountain ledge. She started to silently cry.

"Rae? Are you okay? Why did you run away?" Gar asked with a hurt tone.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"I have to tell you something. Something that I've wanted to tell you since the first day I met you. Raven Roth, I love you. I always have and I always will. You're beautiful, smart, and strong. I never truly loved Terra. These past few days I was only thinking of you. I wanted to tell you and my only regret is I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry that you were put through this. I don't want to marry Terra; I want to marry you, Raven." Gar told her softly.

Raven looked up at his handsome face. Gar gently wiped her tears away. "I have a confession too. I love you too, Gar. You're a great friend and the only person that can make me laugh. And I'll never stop loving you." she whispered and they kissed gently and passionately, and no one could ever break their kiss except for themselves. After a while, Gar pulled back.

"Now let's show the world we love each other." he told her and she gave him a small smile. He held her hand and they walked together down the aisle. The guests' jaws dropped. Terra was still wearing her stunned and slightly angered expression.

"WHAT? You can't just take him from me! I only bothered to go through all of this for his money! If I married him, then I would have had a share of his fortune!" Terra screeched angrily. The crowd gasped.

Gar narrowed his eyes. "So you only wanted to marry me for my money? Well I found someone who doesn't care if I live in a ditch or if I'm rich. Raven. She will always be more than you could ever be." he scolded Terra. Terra threw the ring on the floor. She ran away and never returned. Many say that she went to her house and cried until she got dehydrated and died **[A/N I find this amusing but let's get back to the lovebirds.]**. Then Gar turned to the priest. "Can you say the same thing but with Raven instead?"

"Um, yes, of course. We are here today-"

"No! Skip to the end I nearly fell asleep the first time!" Gar whined.

"Alright sir. Do you, Garfield Logan, take Raven Roth to be your wife from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health; to live and cherish from this day forward until death has you part?"

"I do." Gar winked at his bride. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"And do you, Raven Roth, take Garfield Logan to be your husband from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health; to live and cherish from this day forward until death has you part?"

"I do." Raven said, her eyes on Gar.

"Then Garfield, you may kiss your bride."

Gar held her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed fiercely and passionately, never wanting to stop. The guests cheered and clapped. The couple stopped and walked down the aisle happily awaiting the rest of their years together forever.

**Well guys, this is it. Thanks for your reviews and if you're interested, read my other stories! I dedicate this story to my fans and I hope you're not disappointed 'cause my butt hurts from sitting too long. Take care, bye!**


End file.
